


Christmas Puppy

by ladydragon76



Series: PrimeScream Advent Challenge 2013 [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, Rating: PG - Freeform, character: optimus prime, character: starscream, genre: crack, genre: humor, verse: g1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Starscream gets Optimus a gift for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Characters:** Optimus Prime/Starscream  
>  **Warnings:** Cracktastic  
>  **Notes:** For [PrimeScream](http://primescream.livejournal.com/)’s [Advent Challenge](http://primescream.livejournal.com/31403.html).
> 
> **The Prompt:** _Day 4 - Puppies or Pets_

Starscream’s wings vibrated in anticipation, his optics bright, smile wide. He had gone to a _lot_ of trouble to procure this gift. It’d taken Swindle, a wide range of advertisements on the human’s information network, months of sorting replies, and hours upon hours of searching through the candidates for _exactly_ the right one.

The _One_ that was just _perfect_ for Optimus.

Once Starscream had learned that humans gave puppies and kittens as holiday gifts, he knew exactly what he wanted to get his lover for their first Christmas together. Not that he was sentimental. No, Optimus had that more than covered, but every now and then, Starscream liked to do something a little bit nice -and a little bit naughty, but that was a different gift for later and in private- to keep the mech on his proverbial toes.

It was with barely leashed glee that Starscream held out the brightly wrapped box, and said, “ _Don’t_ shake it. Just open it.” Optimus had shaken every gift Starscream had seen him receive, and the contents would not appreciate that at all if he shook this box.

One end of the ribbon bow was grasped and tugged, left to fall away as Optimus carefully lifted the lid. Starscream leaned forward, respiration stalled, as Optimus’ optics went comically wide. He bit his lip to keep from giggling, knowing _everyone_ in the common room was watching their Prime’s hand dip into the box, wondering what he’d received to bring such a stunned reaction.

Silence reigned, and Optimus’ new pet blinked his wide blue eyes up at the Cybertronian leader.

“S-starscream?”

“Yes, beloved?”

“Why was this human in a gift box? Why is he wearing a bow?”

“Because he is your gift.” Given Starscream’s sense of humor, he thought Optimus ought to be glad the human wasn’t wearing _just_ a bow, but it was winter, and the flesh creatures were so delicate. Not to mention, this was not a sexual gift, and humans apparently viewed a lack of garments as sexual.

“I have the contract here, master,” the human said, and waved the tiny sheaf of papers in the direction of Prime’s battlemask.

Somewhere off the to side, someone sounded like they were choking on a laugh.

“…Uh…”

“Isn’t he cute?” Starscream asked, carefully scooping the man out of Optimus’ hand. The contract was meticulous despite the very short length of time the human would be the Prime’s pet. He could not be harmed, he would be fed and have a safe place to sleep, he was of legal adult age for his people, and mentally acute enough, to understand exactly what he was signing up for, for the next three days. He was also very willing, and tipped his head up and leaned into the finger Starscream used to scritch under his chin to show it.

Pits, even if Prime _didn’t_ play along, and demanded the human be released, it was worth the money Starscream had spent just to see the look on Optimus’ face.

“Starscream… Humans aren’t-”

“Oh, but I am,” the man said, still happily leaning into Starscream’s scratching. “By my own freewill, for the next three days, I’m all yours. Your Christmas puppy. Or kitty, or whatever you like.”

Optimus lifted a helpless gaze, and Starscream smirked, then held the human out to him. “What are you going to name him?”

**Author's Note:**

> **([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) ) ******


End file.
